chroniclesofmeapfandomcom-20200215-history
More than Meaps the Eye
Plot Phineas and Ferb accidentally knock an alien spacecraft into their backyard while playing baseball. It crashes into their backyard and they find Meap. Meap shows them a picture of an alien and Phineas misinterprets it as Meap's father. While they are busy trying to repair the ship, Candace discovers Meap. Believing him to be a bango-ru doll "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb, she sets out to bust her brothers with the evidence in hand. However, Candace and Stacy go off to the Bango-Ru convention and Stacy thinks Meap is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original ugly Bango-Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Meap emits a rainbow beam from his mouth that fries the ugly doll. Isabella is jealous when Phineas keeps going on about how cute Meap is, never saying if she is cute or not. http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/e/e4/Meap%27s_rebuilt_spaceship.jpgFerb finishes repairing the spaceship.Added by FerbotMeanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz in his building. His whole apartment is covered in carpeting. He activates a button that causes a claw to rub Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named Balloony and painted a face on it. However, one day, Balloony floated away but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome (referring to another backstory). Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since balloons are attracted to static electricity. Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. He tests it out but out in space, Mitch detects the space craft near earth. He flies down to earth to confront it. However, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, during which he pays a visit to the shooting star milkshake bar to grab a milkshake. At the convention, Meap wanders off and sees a big figure that looks like the alien in the photo (from the back at least). It is actually a security guard of some sort who is very angry at Candace for leaving her 'doll' on the floor. Meap blasts him with his mouth beam, which destroys his costume, leaving him bald and in his underwear. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the spaceship to test it out when they see Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her, Mitch captures their spaceship and brings them to a space station that looks like a cloud. Mitch talks to them and says that he has them now. Phineas calls him Meap's dad, and Mitch thinks it is just a joke. He introduces himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. He tells them that Meap is his mortal enemy and says that he steals creatures and imprisons them on his ship. Isabella tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, and Mitch says that he will lock Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up too. http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/6/60/Spaceship_trapped.jpgMitch captures Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.Added by Phineasf92 Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Candace attatches the remotely operated baseballs to her bicycle and flies into the space station. When she arrives she says Phineas and Ferb and Isabella will be where the cool stuff are. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo". Meap takes the other passegeway. Meap and Mitch meet again and Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father and traps him inside a container. Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock costume to generate static electricity and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the Tri-State Area, in the hopes of re-gaining Balloony. The static electricity and the balloons are too strong and they travel off with Doofenshmirtz and Agent P stuck to its side. They land in the space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Mitch meets Doofenshmirtz and tells him to go away. Doofenshmirtz presses a button and opens a chamber in which Balloony is kept. They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. Agent P enters the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz out a gaping hole in the ground, just as Doofenshmirtz is about to call Agent P his friend. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella exit the chamber and see androids that want to attack them, but Candace shoots them with the remote-controlled baseballs and they disintegrate. She then asks where Meap is and Phineas tries to use his cute tracker which is having more trouble with the interference. Isabella tells Phineas that she might be the one causing the cute interference on the cute tracker and he replies it can't be her because he calibrated the cute tracker to her cuteness level. He then demonstrates what happens when he sets it back to normal, and the cute tracker breaks. Mitch then sends four more androids after them but Candace uses a baseball from Phineas and Ferb's original idea for the day to break open the container Meap is in. Meap then uses his rainbow-power to shoot the androids and he defeats Mitch. Meap steals Mitch's mustache and they find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap reveals (in a surprisingly deep voice) that he is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. Then Candace says she would never judge a book by its cover again. Then an alien comes which Candace thinks is a monster and Meap introduces her as his mother in law... which (to him) makes Candace's description right as he, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1